To Punish The Unjust
by Stupidfic
Summary: Brave Vesperia decides to give judgment to Judith in a very... interesting way.


Yuri stared coldly before the traitor. She was a Krityan, a form of elf with blue hair and long feather-like things poking out from behind the ears. Her face was eerily calm, despite being aware of the crime she committed. Yuri's boss was acting completely opposite of the traitor, freaking out for what would happen next.

"Oh man" groaned Karol, "are you sure nobody will hear what we do in here?"

The taller male shifted his gaze towards the shorter one. "The innkeeper said this room is completely soundproof. And just in I have Repede guarding the entrance."

Karol calmed down, but there was still an air of concern around him. "So… what do we do with Judith?"

What to do indeed, thought Yuri. With only three members in Brave Vesperia, somebody breaking the guild rules had to be taken seriously. Yuri took great effort to hide Judith's secret identity as the dragon rider, but she had to go and reveal herself right in front of everybody. Not to mention she broke their ship's power source beforehand. It was definitely something Yuri could not just ignore.

"How should we punish you, Judy" Yuri pondered as he curled up a piece of his hair. Being a Krityan, Judith was born with a strong will. It would be futile to get sighs of suffering through torture. Extra choirs would be easier on the rest of the team, but that wouldn't be enough…

"Do not hesitate to give me justice" Judith interrupt the hero's train of thought. "I betrayed this guild's trust and harmed our friendship. I will gladly take anything punishment you have for me." She bowed her head down in silence, and that's when Yuri had an idea.

The long haired hero kneeled down and whispered into his leader's ear. Karol blushed crimson red. "A-are you serious?!" the boy gasped. Yuri nodded with a sinister smirk on his face. Judith was getting curious for what they had in mind.

"Take off your clothes" demands Yuri. Now it was Judy's turn to blush, but then she smiled and did what she was told. Captain Karol couldn't look directly at such an act, but Yuri proudly stared at his plan in motion.

It didn't take long for Judith to become completely nude. Her body was well fit, the skin almost perfect only due to some minor scratches caused by fighting monsters. Even though she was currently in a degrading position, the Krityan didn't seem to mind at all.

"So this is my punishment?" asked Judith.

"Nope" Yuri grinned, "the party is just getting started." With a swift tug on his belt, the hero's pants fell to the floor and exposed the secrets it had contained. It was pretty huge, and the other two were rather shocked could have contained such a massive piece.

"Now suck it," Yuri ordered. Judith didn't have much of a choice.

_**OM NOM NOM seid Judee az seh sukcd hiz cokc it tastz lik a chessbooger shee seid noww u tri et spok Yure butt i kent whynd Karlol doo itt nOW oar eye well keel youz so kkkarol fuked Jewdeath inn da anuz hardr shee cerid sew he remd hiz 3 yer oldd penish alit tilll hi comd n thin Uri cummz in Jd mooth and hie sez nou itz ur tern captin wtf sown Carmel woz bing rapt in d buttkz bi Yereh en Karoll criehd AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI Joodi feelt baid f4r deh boi soe shi squez hor tats nd squrtd malk in di keed fayc hay giv meh som sayd tehh hiro hoo stopt rapin da buut 2o sux niiples Kirel wuz madd tho su hee puld owt hamer ind smished Yoris dingdong EEEEEEER noes mah pipi Ereh subbed dont worri saiz Jiduth ayh willll uz mi magikel powrz juzt steck bothh yur diecks ien mie vahgyna okeh dey sey endd oll threee cumz et dah samm tyme**_

They all breathed heavily. Sweat poured from their foreheads due to such an exhausting act. Despite being pretty tired the Brave Vesperia managed to put back on their clothes.

"Well that should be enough for your punishment," said Yuri Lowell.

Judith sighed seductively, "too bad we don't have more guild members."

"I need a bath" muttered Karol. "So we don't mention this to anyone?"

"Its our little secret" Yuri replied with a wink.


End file.
